


"You look like a pumpkin" [Chris - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: You are trying on outfits for your date night and ask your best friend Chris for his opinion. He hates on all of them because he doesn’t want you to go on that date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You look like a pumpkin" [Chris - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was walking all over my apartment in a rush, trying different pieces of clothing on when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
 _-Oh, thank god you’re here!-_ I said as I opened the door and pulled Chris inside grabbing his arm, and then dragging him to my room.  
  
 _-Whoa, i get that you’re happy to see me, Cat, but take it easy, will you?_  
  
I scoffed and pushed him so he would sit on a chair  
  
 _-Stay there._  
  
I quickly changed in the bathroom and came out wearing a long sweater and leggings.  
  
I stood in front of my mirror.  
  
 _-What do you think, Chris? Oh god no! This says “I can’t wait for pumpkin spice lattes” it’s ridiculous._

 _-I think you look fine, can I please know what’s going on?_ \- Asked Chris as I went in the bathroom holding more clothes in my hands and shut the door.  
  
 _-I’m going on a date._  
  
I thought I heard Chris say something so I opened the door  
  
 _-What did you say? I couldn’t hear you through the door_ \- I said peeking my head out.  
  
 _-Nothing…_  
  
 _-Oh gee, thanks for the encouragement Chris-_ i closed the door again.  
  
 _-Uh a date?_

_-Yeah_

_-With who?_

_-Zac. I think you met him at one of my work parties remember?_  
  
 _-Oh… yeah._ \- he said in a flat tone.  
  
I went in the room again, wearing an orange dress and grinned at Chris  
 _  
-What about this?  
  
-You look like a pumpkin._  
  
I grabbed the nearest shirt in sight and threw it at him.  
- _Jerk. How long have you been waiting to use that line?_

He caught the shirt before it reached his face.  
  
 _-Ever since we went to see “No strings attached” at that drive-in._ – he answered smiling proudly.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
 _-Chris, I’m begging you, give me you male point of view, be sincere please… I haven’t gone on a date for too long._  
  
Chris frowned and sighed.  
  
 _-Fine. Go change._  
  
I changed other 4 times and only got things like:  
 _“That’s too short.”_ _“No way” “What base is this guy reaching tonight?“_  
And my personal favorite: _“I don’t wike it.”_

_  
_I groaned in frustration at Chris.  
  
 _-You asked for my help, I’m being a 100% honest.-_ He said shrugging.  
  
 _-I think I run out of outfits, Chris… and self-steam. What the hell am I going to wear?  
_  
- _Ok…_ \- said Chris standing up,  
 _Why don’t you sit down, close your eyes, try to relax for a little while and I will put something together for you.  
_  
I made a face.  
 _  
-Do you want my help or not?  
  
-Fine-_ I said plopping down on the chair and closing my eyes.  
  
I heard Chris walking and moving things around my room and at some point he left, he was taking too long.  
  
 _-CHRIS!_

_-I’ll be there in a sec, don’t open your eyes._

He came back and put something on my lap that didn’t feel like clothes.  
  
 _-Alright, here, open them.  
_  
I did as he said and he was handing me a little pile of clothes I took them and looked at him in utter disbelief.  
  
 _-I am this close… To losing my shit, Evans. – I said gritting my teeth.  
  
-What why?  
  
-These are my pajamas! –_I exclaimed furiously.  
  
 _-Exactly, and these…_ \- he said pointing at my lap - _are a bunch of movies you haven’t even opened yet…._ _  
_  
- _Uh, huh… The same ones I’m gonna throw at your face right now… I can’t believe I trusted you! I’m in a rush and you’re trying to be funny_  
  
 _-Don’t go on that date…  
  
-Why?!  
_  
 _-I don’t like the guy._  
  
 _-You met him once._  
  
 _-I also placed a delivery, so there’s pizza on the way. You and me, pajamas, movies… You can’t say no to pizza._ -He said with big beautiful smile.

I swear I hated Chris sometimes. He was making me doubtful.  
I sighed.  
  
 _-Just why? I’m supposed to call Zac and tell him what? You’re crazy…_ -i said getting up and walking towards my closet.

Chris followed me and took my hand.

_-Cat, I really…really don’t want you to go on that date. –_

he quietly said.

I saw this look on Chris’ face that I had never seen before and we stared at each other in warm silence.


End file.
